


For He Is Fire

by sugarbombxv



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Episode Ignis, F/M, Fire, Metaphorical, Romance, Slightly More Abstract
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 22:25:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14364966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarbombxv/pseuds/sugarbombxv
Summary: A tribute to Ignis and his fire.





	For He Is Fire

**Author's Note:**

> A more abstract piece. This was written some time ago for our favourite strategist’s big day. Happy (belated) birthday, you ridiculously handsome son of a gun.
> 
> Suggested listening: Bone + Tissue by Gallant, Blind Man by Xavier Omär  
> (These gave me all the feels as I was writing this.)

He is slow burn, the kindling of **embers**. Hand of the king, a mind so sharp it cuts like the sea glass in his eyes and the daggers he wields, sharpened to lethal perfection. He is the calmness of a molten ocean, the quiet strength residing in its depths. His voice is liquid fire, heated wine pouring over skin. Smooth and full-bodied, the hint of gravel a gilded mirror of the harsh realities he has had to face. Eloquence spills from his mouth, all sensual gravitas. Fluid, calculated moves on a brass chessboard. Waxing poetic on the intricacies of dances on the battlefield. Telling you how delectable you look with your hair up because it exposes the soft flesh of your neck, the creaminess of your shoulder. He is the stirring warmth you feel sitting by the hearth on a winter’s night, glass of red in hand. He is wine and fire. He is desire.  
  
He is tender incandescence, a gradual **conflagration**. You fan his flames just to hear his low chuckle, his tawny hair gleaming like copper in the late-afternoon light as his shoulders shake with mirth. You catch the fire in his eyes, an ardent simmer in his contrasting lagoon-green pools, inviting you in for a dip. Buttery leather on your skin, the warm strength of his skilled fingers certain as you melt into him. He always knows where to touch you, how to fuck you. The brazier of his fervour burns as testament, the firelight glowing in his emerald orbs as you come undone before him, heat in your bones, your rapture on his searing tongue.  
  
He is **wildfire** , a scorching inferno overwhelming even the deadliest of foes when ignited. Relentless in his pursuit to protect, undaunted by anything. He is a man impassioned, fierce in his loyalty, his dedication unparallelled. A man who would defy entire worlds just to have another second with you, to feel your honey-tinged flesh under his aching lips again. He is feverish grace, all-consuming, a torrential intensity that leaves you flushed and flustered for more.  
  
He is the light in the darkest of nights, a rousing **immolation**. Unceasing even when blinded. He relies on his fire to guide him as he maps you out, rediscovering familiar dips and curves that call out to him, yearning for his flame-imbued touch. He feels the sun-soaked mornings on your skin, your rosebud kisses soft on his collarbone. He tastes of sunfire and words unspoken. His heart beats with fine gold, and you know. You know he can see every inch of you. A man now unhindered. Awakened.  
  
He is like a phoenix rising from the ashes, the flame-drenched **cinders**. His love is glorious, a sacred moment against floor-to-ceiling glass windows, the burnished bronze towers of the city casting golden shadows on your faces as he takes you, the remnants of his embers licking and dancing across your skin. You are the thrill to his structure, the beautiful chaos to his order, the wild abandon he so desperately seeks. The fuel to his fire. He loves with every spun gold fibre of his scarred being, boundless and unwavering. Unconditional. His imperfections, his perfections. He is the first flicker of a flame, the steady burn, the full-on forest fire. Inextinguishable. A man unlike any other.  
 **  
For he is fire** , and fire is him.

**Author's Note:**

> I mainly write on Tumblr, come and scream/gush/rant with me! @sugarbombxv (:


End file.
